Stuck together
by Dragon-Of-The-Depths
Summary: What happened when I drop all our fav charecters into a space together... And they can't get out? Hilarity, that's what. Read in about the adventures. Containes bagginshield father son for thandruil and legolas.


The Mirkwood Prince fumed. Not often did he allowed himself such behaviour, but today was an exception. And the others seemed just as keen to follow his example. Thranduil scoffed angrily by his son's side.

"I have things to do! I do not have time for this... This... Foolishness!"

"Aye, never thought the day would come I agree with an elf."

"I could strangle you, dwarf!"

Several glares were sent in the direction of a certain hobbit. "Well, if Frodo hadn't wished for us all to get along and bond and all this nonsense. We would still be separate and HAPPY!"

The young one took flinched back, before retorting."Well, I'm sorry, I didn't think I would be taken literally by the writer!"

"Well, now that were here, let's settle for the meantime. Make the best of this." Sam reasoned.

"WHY!? Aid me, and capture that hobbit!" Thorin boomed.

"Which one?" Gimli asked innocently.

Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Mary, and Bilbo looked at eachother.

Thorin face palmed.

"Aaaah."

Bilbo looked shocked, pulling his nephew to his chest.

"You can't have him."

A bored look came across the mountain kings face... Before a troublemaking smile replaced it.

"But I can have YOU!" Bilbo stiffened as he became airborne, clutching to Thorin's shoulders. There lips planted and the crowd went wild.

The hobbits gave him suggestive eyebrows.

Legolas howled.

Thandruil stood shocked.

The company spat there ail out in surprise. Before recovering and giving there king... Suggestive movements in honnor of his love.

"There up all night to get luck-... y..."

Thorin's cold glare caught their song in their throat.

"Well, that was a start."

"Look upon the sky!"

"Legolas, you've gone nuts."

"No, look!"

The elf snatched the parchment he had seen.

"Who's crazy now?" Came the cheeky reply. He unfolded it. Thandruil snatched it from his son.

"Dearest LoTR and Hobbit characters,

It's me, the writer. I thought you might like to know more fine details on the matter. Don't blame poor Frodo. He gets enough crap later. As do you all.

Your fates hang in the balence of both my mind and, possibly, suggestions. Once I am satisfied, you are to be realesed.

Time has been frozen. No need to worry of deadlines.

Best of wishes,

Dragon of the Depths.

P.S. I love Bagginshield, keep it up-."

"I shall find this dragon!"

Thandruil shook his head. "Oh, and legolas, you can't slay me. Dragon of the Depths is simply a name of code. ~Trin."

Everyone glanced at one another.

"So much for that plan." Gimli stated."I agreed with the elf."

Legolas' sharp blue eyes danced dangerously."Mind your tounge, dwarf. With an angry elf around you don't know where it might go wandering." He toyed with the hilt of a dagger strapped to his belt.

Thandruil clapped his hands happily.

"I'm SO PROUD OF YOU!" He pulled the now protesting prince towards him. He struggled to keep his son in his grasp as Legolas tried to claw his was out. The archers eyes were wide.

"Wow" Fili huffed. "What's with everyone and the hate of dwarves? First, Beorn. Now you?"

Pippin gave a cheeky smile. "Well, everyone loves hobbits. Gandalf can't get enough! The writer's favourite character for the Hobbit is Biblo, a hobbit. I could go on forever!"

"What's with everyone thinking elves are so high and mighty. The only elf I know high and mighty is Ada-"

"Hey."

"-love you. And were actually a pretty kind race. Sometimes we can get testy, though. But not as bad as dwarves. And we are totally not obsessed with our ears and our vanity. Well, maybe-."

"Legolas, don't you even DARE." Thandruil seethed.

"... I was going to say Arwen." He said quietly, before it clicked."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY STARS!" Legolas' face was tinged red from the laughter. Thier companions laughed alongside him. Thandruil relized just how that sounded. Deep fuchsia flushed his cheeks. He sputtered and murmured, trying to make himself understood over the laughter. Before getting sick of the embarrassment.

"LET'S SET CAMP!" He thundered. The woods around then left nearly no room for a camp.

"Maybe if we found a small clearing..." Frodo muttered.

"No neeeed to sssearch, my ffffriends. For I am hhhereee."

A defensive form was taken over every dwarf, elf, and hobbit.

"Where are you?!" The archer boomed. his silvery blonde hair sweeping past as he snapped his head in different directions.

Then like dye dropping in water, an image apeared in the trees. First a head, followed by a body and limbs.

"I am hhhereee, elf." A blue tabby, mouth spread wide with a smile.

"I bear word from Dragon of the Depths. You will use an hour of your time, she has left supplies in a small clearing by a river. Go north. It is midday sun. You will make it in time for camp, hunting and dinner before dark even dares to thinks to push the day away."

It was like he was being sucked into a vacuum.

"Goodbye, friends." He dissapered with a vapor left behind him.

"Let's travel fast. The sooner we're there, the better." Murmures of agreement came from everyone at Thorin's words.

Time for another adventure, as it seems.

**hey there! I want to thank my wonderful beta reader, inkwell lynx. Just so you all know and you didn't catch the drift. The tabby was Cheshire Cat. ****please leave a PM/review for suggestions on what you want to happen to the charecters. I want to make this a good story ****_and I need your help to do it!_**

**_farewell,_**

**_Dragon-Of-The-Depths_**


End file.
